Ragnarok the Story
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - A young girl and boy go through the hardships of making friends, and enemy's. Love, betrayal, action and adventure take place with our two heros. R & R / Sorry for long wait. Added ch 7-10 7/10/10
1. Chapter 1

Ok...this story is like Rag. the Animation, but with different characters and a twist. \ There will be a hint of Rag the Animation characters as grown ups in here later on...maybe..**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

A day is like a day where no one knows what is to happen. Many people wish that they can see into the future and know what is going to happen. Is there going to be an attack? No one knows. I had wished that I knew what was going to happen. Mostly because of the biggest attack that had happened years ago. But first, lemme tell you about myself. My name is Rain, Rain Menory. I was an assassin with mid-long silverish hair and dark red eyes. No one really notces me that much but I don't seem to care about it. Now I will tell you about what happen years ago, when I was only but a novice back then. It all started when I ….."RAIN! RAIN!"

* * *

Rain snapped out of her thoughts, being yelled at in the ear. She looked to the side and saw one person that had befriended her. His name was Kuno. He always seemed to want to pick a fight with someone. He was also an assassin. We both became friends when we met back at the theif hide-out. He had dark hair that was difficult to tell if it was black, dark dark blue, or dark dark purple. But it was indead blue. His eyes are what attracts people to him, mostly girls, which leaves me to fend them off cause he doesn't know exactly how. His right eye was a crystal blue, while his left what a grey color.

* * *

Rain looked at him, giving him a _'What do you want?'_ look. He only smiled at tugged her to an anoucement board. "You gotta see this Rain!" She sighed and allowed him to pull her to the board. They stopped and Kuno quickly points to a long list of names. In bold at the top was this weeks **'TOP 10'** which gave everyjob a chance. Rain looked closer and saw her name in 3rd place. She blinked and looked at 2nd, where her worst nitemare was…Maii. Maii was a slut in words. She was a dancer and used that to get men. When Rain wasn't as cold as she was today, she had a crush that Maii quickly took away from her. She scowled and walked away from the board, leaving her friend to follow after her. "Rain…Come on! Maii flirted her way to the top there. But don't worry..you can beat her!" Kuno stated, trying to cheer his friend up. Rain sighed and looked at him. "I don't care about being on the Top 10, Kuno. I just wanted to be stronger so I can protect you and my family. Seeing as you goof off to much." She smirked when Kuno's smile quickly went to a poute. After many years, she found out he was way to childish as an assassin. She loved to tease him about it also.

* * *

**.Later::Archer Village.**

* * *

Rain sat down on the soft grass with Kuno, who had tagged along to train with her. She looked around, seeing merchants trying to sell heal items for the cave. Also trying to sell _fly wings _to teleport around if they weren't acolytes'…who were priest or monks in training. Rain looked from them to a couple bards and dancers, dancing away to give a semi-like buff to people before they enter the cave. Kuno was doing what she was, wondering if anything exciting was going to happen. He quickly got up and reached into a bag that was strapped to his side. He smirked and brought out a branch. A _Dead Branch_, which summons a random monster for a fight. Rain looked at him with a raised brow and looked away. Kuno smirked and broke it. A flash of light drew everyones attention to him. In seconds, an acient mummy had appeared. Lower class, such as theifs, acolytes, merchants, and archers quickly ran away, not wishing to die anytime soon. Kuno started to attack it, being hit pretty hard. A priestess that wasn't far away healed him for every hit he received, but it wasn't anough. Other higher class like hunters, monks, assassins, and so on quickly started to attack. Rain was the only one who didn't care. The monster was easy, so why mob it till it dies? Rain let out a sigh, watching people die, then turned to glare at Kuno for making a racket. When he gave her a look, she got up and also started to attack.

* * *

It wasn't long before the acient mummy had died. Thanks to a couple priest that were smart anough to start healing it or using _Turn Undead_. Rain sat down and restored her health, passing a couple items to Kuno so he can do the same. "Your stupid you know that?" Kuno looked down,"Sorry Rain…" He was hit in the head non to gentally and looked at Rain. "Think before you do something rash. What if it was a Baphomet or a Dark Lord that had come from that?! Don't do it again! Ok..?" He nodded and lied back on the grass, hopefully to take a small nap.

* * *

Else where, a knight was looking into a mirror, watching the two friends. He smirked to himself and walked away from the mirror, his cape flowing from an invisible wind. "So…dear brother..you made an ally with one of the greatest assassins. Wonder how long it will take me to kill her, and break your heart." The knight chuckled, running a hand through his pitch black hair. He continued to chuckle as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Well...Thats it. ; I dont own ANYTHING...but..I do own my own chara on a server...xD rawr. Welp...R & R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! YAY! Its a little shorted then the other one...I think...Well...R & R ((Read and Review)). Please...readers...XX tell me what you think. Just..no flames..that wont work...**

* * *

**Ch.2**

* * *

**.Rain's POV.**

* * *

Its been a few days since Kuro broke the stupid dead branch. I still get on his case about it cause he always seems to go kill Elder Willows for them. I sighed, getting annoyed that he would spend time do that, instead of traing. He needs to take assassins seriously…Guess I'll have to talk to him about that. I never did get to explain what the event that had happen years ago.

* * *

**.Flash Back, end POV.**

* * *

A small Rain wondered the Morroc field, looking for picky's or drop's roaming around. She was a small novice and needed to train to become a theif. When her dad had died, she promised to become the best assassin cross ever. Just like he was. She disided to head back to town seeing as there were no monsters around. She smiled and ran back. As she got to town, she saw smoke in the air. Rain ran to where her house was located, hearing screams from every direction in the distance. A hand grabbed her and she looked up. It was her mother, a High Priest with really long silver hair and pinkish eyes. She had a few cuts, but nothing serious. "Mommy. What's happening?" Her mother shook her head and picked her up, running off. Rain looked behind them, her eyes widening at what she saw. They were boss monsters. One's that have killed many who had dared to come near them. A Phreeoni was one of them. A creepy monster that looked like a peach, but with eyes and arms that moved like jello. His attacks dealt with his tounge. She looked from him to another monster, a Maya. She was queen of the Ant Hell. A very visious girl that had always had a Maya Purple with her. Rain shivered when she looked at the last one, Baphomet…Baphomet was the one that had killed her father. Rain choked back a sob as her mother teleported out of the city with her in her mothers arms.

* * *

**.End Flash back.**

* * *

Rain shook her head at the memory. She wasn't going to crying. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. It was him, her new crush from the assassin guild. "Uh…yes?" He smiled and sat down next to her. "Congradulations on making 3rd on the Top 10." Rain smiled "Thanks Leon…" Leon smiled. Leon was always 1st on the Top 10 list. No matter what. He had short black hair, and silver eyes that seemed to be like crystals. "Rain?" "Yea?" Leon took her hand, "Do you want to go out some time? My treat." Rain blushed, "Uh..um..sure." Leon smiled and stood up, letting her hand go. "See you here Friday?" "Ok." Leon smiled, leaving back to Archer Village to help the assassins in training.

* * *

Kuro walked up after seeing Leon leave, glaring at him. Kuro plopped down next to Rain, who had a smile on her face. "Rain…what did Leon want?" He said, gritting his teeth. "Oh…he just asked me out…that's all. I go on Friday." She said, not taking notice that he was mad, or jealous. Kuro turned and glared where Leon had left to. "Kuro…Kuro….KURO!" He snapped back and looked at Rain, surprised. "Yea?" She stood up, "Come on…lets go train."

* * *

**.Else where.

* * *

**

The same knight appeared from the shadows, but stayed within them. "Baphomet…!" Another shadowed figure appeared. "What? I was sleeping." The knight only smiled, chuckling even. "I have a task for you. Mostly like what happen years ago." "You don't say…Gather all the others, and I will do it." The knight smiled more, disappearing again in the shadows. "Soon brother, you will feel the pain I have felt, the pain Rain has felt…what we all have felt…"

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

* * *

**I think that is the last time we see of our Knight for a little while. Well, Bye bye. :D - RAWR!

* * *

**

**Reviewers:

* * *

**

…**WHAT REVIEWERS?!?!?!?!? Mean people…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3-

* * *

-.-Kuro's POV-.-

* * *

**

I sighed, hating the fact that Rain was going to go out with..Leon. It was today, and I was out and about by myself while she was in Comodo. I wanted to spy, so badly…But if I was caught, she might never want to speak to me again. I russled around to go kill another Elder Willow. Then, an idea came to mind. I continued to collect DBs, planning what I was going to do to stop that date from anything in the future, hopefully.

* * *

**-.-End POV-.-

* * *

-.-With Rain-.-

* * *

**

Rain smiled, looking up at the fire works while sitting on the warm beach sand of Comodo. Comodo was home of the dancers and bards, but it was a beautiful town which I was happy to go with. She looked at Leon, who was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He seemed to notice she was looking at him and looked back at her, smiling also. 'I wish this moment never ended…' She was about to speak, but screams filled the air. Both of them looked alarmed. Monsters stormed Comodo, breaking houses and fighting other people. Dancers where using a skill called Dazzel to stun the monsters. Rain heard a cry for help, running off in that direction. A little girl was cornered by a group of Baphomet Jr's. She ran at them, getting rid of them with a couple swipes of her daggers. The young girl cried, looking up at Rain, then to a body laying face down next to her. Rain bent down and turned the body over. The young girl cried harder at the site. Rain grabbed the girl, running from the scene. It was the girl's mother. "Shh…Its ok." She whispered, continueing to run. The screams soon turned to cheers as everything died. Leon had disappeared. But she didn't care right now. She had to find something to calm the girl in arms who had yet to stop crying. She saw the Kafra, looking back at the mess before leaving to Payon.

* * *

**-Payon-

* * *

**

As the two reached payon, it was quite. A few people were up and talking about items and monsters. They were merchants. She looked from them and sat on the grass, setting the girl in her lap. The little girl had short brown hair, with green eyes that held saddness in them. She wore a theif outfit. Rain smiled at her. "What is your name?" "…" Rain frowned. "I wont hurt you. I promise." "…Len." "Len. Cute name. My name is Rain." "Rain…" Len stopped, looking at Rain, before starting again, "What…What happen to my mommy? Why was she sleeping on the sand?" Rain looked startled. It was like telling a kid there was no Santa. She sighed "She is dead, Len. I'm sorry. I should have gotten there sooner and she would still be here. With you." Len looked at Rain, before crying harder, into Rain's shoulder. Rain tried to confurt her as best as she could. Rubbing circles on the girls back. "Shh. It will be ok." It didn't seem to work, so Rain disided to sing a song.

* * *

**Cry Little Sister **by (I donno. I couldn't find it..xD)

* * *

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

_Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now_

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_

* * *

_

Rain ended the song, looking at Len. She was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled, standing up and walking to where she lived, so she may get some sleep as well.

* * *

**-End Ch.-

* * *

**

R and R...PLEASE. I Dont own anything

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ch.4-**

.Rain's POV.

Its been a week since Len's mother had died. For the first couple of nights, she would cry herlsef to sleep. But she started to follow me around more and more…Like an idel of some sort. As of now, I was making us both some breakfast. Kuro hasn't been around lately. He's probally off causing trouble in some nearby town with girls. Oh well…deal with him later. I flinched, looking at my finger which had started bleeding cause I cut myself while cutting. I ran my hand under some water, letting the blood seep off me. I never noticed that Len was standing next to me, till she tugged on my shirt. "Rain…?" I looked down at her, smiling a little. "Yes Len? What is it?" "Um…Can…Can I call you mommy?" To say I was shocked at the question. It took a few minutes to get over it and I smiled down at her. "Of course Len. I'll be happy that you call me your bunni." Len smiled, hugging me tightly. "Thank you…mommy."

**.End POV.**

.With Kuro.

Kuro walked along the towns of Morroc. Some merchants where trying to sell him 'cheep' daggers or katars. He only shrugged them away, not careing about a new dagger. Even some females that attached themselves to him couldn't get his attention. He only pushed them to the ground, threatening to touch him again. 'Man…I miss Rain…Its been a week since I last saw her. Maybe…maybe she misses me. Nah…she's with her presious Leon!' Kuro sighed, going to the Kafra and warping to Payon.

As he got there, he saw a LOT of people. He was confused as to why. Payon was no place special. Kuro walked away, going to the houses to go home…where he lived with Rain. He walked inside, but froze as he saw a little girl in a theif outfit. He walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder. "Hey…what are you doing in here?!" She let out a squeak, trying to get away from him, but he held her there. Rain came running into the room, pushing Kuro from Len…not noticing it was him of course. "Len…are you alright? I heared someone come in and yell." Len nodded, hiding behind Rain's legs. Rain looked down, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again. "KURO!?!?!?!" Kuro looked at her, smiling sheepishly, "Yea…Hey Rain." Rain hit him on the head, glaring down at him. "Where have you been!?" "Morroc. Wanted to be alone for a lil. But what have you been doing? Who's the brat?" That earned him another hit on the head. "Her name is Len. She's…my daughter. Her mother died saving her from the monsters that had attacked Comodo. Some moron broke a bunch of Dead Branches." Kuro's eyes widen. He was the moron that broke them…but he didn't expect to have anyone killed. Expessially not this girls mother! 

**.Later.**

Len was sitting on Rain's lap, begging to be sung to like every night. Kuro was sitting by the wall, laughing at Rain who was close to giving into the cute face that Len was starting to give Rain. It was the cutest puppy poute! Rain finally gave in, thinking of which song to sing. She finally picked a song:

**World Wide Web Girl – ToyBox**

_I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something i must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address..._

I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something i must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address...

I'm chatting online, with a fantasy guy,  
I'm putting my heart on the line,  
I'm surfing the net, Hope to see what i'm getting,  
It's only a matter of time.

There's something going on all the time,  
(and later we'll bump at 9)  
Something that i just can't define,  
(one day you will be mine)  
And when we are together online,  
(and then have a real good time)  
I wanna tell the world "I'm so happy that your mine!"

Chorus:  
I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something i must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address...

(World wide), la la la la la la  
(Web toy), la la la la la la  
(Dot com), la la la la la la  
la la la la la la

I'm missing the plot, does he like me or not?  
They say I'm losing my mind,  
But tonight on I-mac, he was certainly back,  
And he told me he'll always be mine,

There's something going on all the time,  
(and later we'll bump at 9)  
Something that i just can't define,  
(one day you will be mine)  
And when we are together online,  
(and then have a real good time)  
I wanna tell the world "I'm so happy that your mine!"

Chorus:  
I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something I, must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address...

World wide, la la la la  
Web toy, la la la la  
Dot com, la la la la  
la la la la

Do you wanna have a good time, online?  
Do you wanna good time, online?

ooooooo wow  
ooooooo wow

Chorus:  
I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something i must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address...

I'm a world wide web girl, in a world wide web world,  
There is something i must confess,  
I need a world wide web boy, with a world wide web toy,  
This is my E-mail address...

Len had gone to sleep, clutching Rain. Kuro just smiled at them. "You make a good mother Rain." Rain blushed a little, "Thanks.."

**-End Ch.-**

**Yea…another song…Here is an AMV for it::**

http:// watch?vznUJ49ZkHng


	5. Chapter 5

**-Ch.5- **

Kuro looked at Rain, who had just put Len in her room. She sat on the couch across from the wall he was still leaning on. "So…were where you for the past week?" "…Morroc…" Rain gave him a look, "Why? You know people in Morroc hate us…" "Hmph. I didn't care about what they thought. I went there to be by myself for awhile. That a problem?" "No…you could have told me though. So I didn't have to worry about your sorry Bunni." Kuro looked at her, a shocked look in his eyes. 'She was worried…about me?' "What about Leon?" Rain smiled "I found out he isn't my type. I mean…come on…He ran away when the monsters attacked Comodo!" She laughed while Kuro smiled. He loved it when she laughed. She laughed around him. Only him. He was happy about that. That's why he..loves her. He would risk himself to save her…But..he could never come to saying what he felt to her. Rain got up, stretching a bit while yawning. "I'm off to bed. Night Kuro!" She smiled, walking off into the dark hallway. Kuro smiled at her, watching her leave. That was…till he too…had gone off to his room.

**-Else where-**

A man in long pants and a short sleeve shirt and upon his wrist was a big cloth, that a flacon was sitting on, clinging to the clothed arm. In his other hand held a bow that looked as if it was made of gold. And upon his back was a quiver with many arrows in it. Next to him, was a maiden of god. She was wearing a pinkish outfit of a priestess, a book in one hand and a birreta on top of her head. "Monoe…Please…tell me where we are going." The priestess said, looking at him. The sniper ignored her, continuing to walk at a fast pace. "Don't speak…We'll get there when we get there." Monoe said, not even looking at her. The priestess huffed, glaring at him. She then got an idea, stopping and plopping down on the soft grass. Monoe noticed this, turning around and glared at her. "Get…UP!" "NO! I'M TIRED SO I WILL SIT!" She yelled, glaring back at him full force. Monoe went up to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her up to her feet. "WOMEN! YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!..." Monoe was about to yell more, but a voice cut in. "Now now…that is no way to treat a lady." Monoe turned around, glaring at where the voice had come from. A man in thick, heavy armor stepped out from the brush. "What is a crusader doing out here in the Payon fields?" Monoe snapped at him. "I was on my way back to Payon, heard yelling and came to investigate. "A man of god. Shouldn't you be in a church?" "Shouldn't you be letting the lady do as she please?" "No." "There is your answer." The Crusader went up to them, gently prying Monoe's hand off the priestess. "My lady…what is your name?" She blushed "Uh..I'm…Lu." He smiled, "Lu…my name is Maki. Shall I take you to town while this..sniper does what he needs?" Lu's bright green eyes brightened up, "Oh really!?" Maki nodded, smiling brightly. Lu quickly hugged him before looking at Monoe. Green eyes clashed with his red glare. "Have fun with your journey Monoe!" Lu ran of leaving Maki to follow after her.

Lu continued to run, her forest green hair blowing behind her. Maki just chuckled. 'She acts like a child…heh.' Maki ran a hand through his blue hair. "So..Lu…what where you doing with that sniper anyway?" Lu stopped running, slowing down to a stop. "…He...promised that he would help me find my best friend. I was walking with him one day and he disappeared. No one in town knew where he was. Always said "I thought he was with you?" but he just up and disappeared. Monoe came into the picture…and said he would help me for a price. I asked what the price was but he didn't say a thing. But I wanted to find my friend…I miss him so much!" Lu cried out, falling to the grassy floor beneath her. Maki looked sorrowfully at her. He too lost a great friend before. He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lu..I promise to help anyway I can to find your friend. I had lost a friend before…so I know how you feel. I will help..ok?" Lu looked up at him, tears still spilling from her eyes. "O..ok…" Maki helped her up, and the two of them set off again for town.

**.Back with Rain and Kuro.**

Kuro had woken up early that morning. Rain and Len still sound asleep across the hallway. He got up, going to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was starving! His stomach growled at him and he chuckled lightly, patting his stomach. "Yes yes. I'll eat. Don't be all grouchy." He heard a small giggle from behind him, turning around to see Len. Her hair was a bit frizzy from the bed. He smiled at her, "Want something to eat Len?" She nodded but looked back at the hallway "Will mommy make it?" Kuro laughed, and nodded. "Lets go wake her up." The two had snuck into Rain's room, holding in their giggles. Without warning, the two jumped onto the bed, making Rain bounce off the bed and onto the floor. Kuro and Len burst out laughing. Rain got up and glared at the two, flames surrounding her form. "YOU BOTH ARE DEAD!" Kuro grabbed Len and quickly ran out of the house, sharp objects following them out the door.

**-End Ch.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I'm back! With some kick ass stuff. :o Well..Inno if its kick ass…but let me have my dream that it is. xD I really do hope you all like this. I am getting ready to post the rest and finish this story off. ENJOY!

**-Ch.6-**

Back with Lu and Maki, they had reached Payon town in time to get some lunch. It had taken longer then they wanted to get to town, running into a quite a few monsters. The two talked while eating, getting to know each other some more, till the two saw sharp objects come out of a house, following a man running out with a little girl in his arms. She was laughing, clapping her hands cause it was funny. Lu and Maki sweatdropped, then blinked when a knife landed on their table.

"I wonder what happen…"

"I donno Maki. Wanna find out?" Maki nodded, getting up after leaving money for their food on the table.

The two walked over to the house, which was safe to go near cause the end of the sharp things. The man holding the little girl was pointing and laughing inside the doorway, so Maki walked up to him and tapped his shoulders lightly.

"Excuse me.."

The man, Kuro, looked up and smiled "Yea?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen?"

"Oh…Len and I woke up my friend, Rain, and she gets mad…equaling the sharp pointy things to chase us out the door."

Lu laughed and looked inside the door. Rain was there, glaring at Kuro, who 'eeped!' and hid behind Maki.

"SAVE ME!"

Rain sighed before looking at Lu and Maki. "Hi…sorry if I disturbed you two from anything."

"No problem! We were done eating anyway!" Lu chirped, smiling brightly.

Rain smiled back, "I'm Rain. That's Kuro and my daughter Len."

Maki bowed a lil, his armor not exactly letting him. "I am Maki."

"My name is Lu!"

Len jumped out of Kuro's arms and ran to Rain. "Mommy, can you make some breakfast…please"

Rain nodded and looked at Maki and Lu. "If you wanna come in, you can. If you have places to be, sorry to disturb you during your breakfast," Rain said before walking off with Len.

Maki looked at Kuro, and then Rain, and back to Kuro, "Is she your wife or something?"

Kuro flinched before a sad look fell apon his face. "No…I'm not."

Maki frowned "Sorry Kuro."

Kuro shook his head, "Its ok…a lot of people ask. I want to be her's…but I donno how she feels about me.." Kuro stated, walking inside, "Come in if you want to…we'll be leaving soon to go somewhere soon. You can join us if you want to."

Maki and Lu looked at one another, walking inside the small home. It was a traditional looking Japanese house. A hallway, closet, restrooms, kitchen…perfect for a small family. Lu smiled "This is a nice house."

"Thanks, it took awhile to get." Rain said coming out of the kitchen.

She had a small plate of Strawberry Dofu and set it down on a decent size table by a couch. "You can have some. Kuro and Len are in the kitchen eating their breakfast."

"Your not gonna eat?" Lu asked, a look of shock in her eyes.

"I don't eat much. A small snack here and there, but no I'm not going to eat." Rain got up after setting the plate down, going into the hallway towards the rooms. She came back out in a assassin outfit and daggers in her hands. Maki looked at the daggers, courious about it.

"You're a dagger assassin?"

"Yea. Easier to use. So…why is a priest and a paladin traveling together?"

"I found her with a sniper in the forest. I offered to help her seeing as the sniper wasn't going to. He mistreated her."

"Oh…"

Lu smiled "We are looking for an old friend of mine. He disappeared a long time ago." Rain nodded in understanding, walking toward the kitchen. "Hurry up you two. We need to train Len and then I'm going to help Lu and Maki find Lu's friend."

Kuro looked at Rain as if she had two heads, "I'll come. Your not leaving me alone here." Rain nodded and Len ran over to her side with a bright smile on her face.

"Mommy, can we bring dofu with us?" Rain nodded, "Do get dressed Len. I'll get us get ready to go."

**-.-Later-.-**

Len was at the rouge guild. She always wanted to be one cause her real dad was one. She looked up to him. Rain was a little disappointed about it, but supported Len's dession on her job. Rouges where a pretty good class, but some where considered sluts cause of the stalkers. Lu, Kuro, and Maki where outside with Rain. They chatted and played a couple games. Kuro would loose some, but make a joke out of it later on. Rain ignored them, just stared at entrance to the rouge guild, where some rouges stared at her, as if waiting for her to strike them. Assassins and rouges may be of the thief class, but it was as if they were sworn enemies. About 2 hours had past when they heard clicking of shoes. Len came out, shorter then other rouges, but a rouge none the less. She wore net stalkings and high heel shoes. A small sports bra and shorts with a jacket was all that covered her body. She had a bright smile on her face as she ran to Rain.

"I made it mommy!"

Rain picked her up, "Good job Len. Good job."

Len smiled brightly and ran off to show Kuro. Rain smiled, watching her daughter. 'Great job Len. I'm very happy for you.' She thought.

Kuro got up after Len ran off to Lu and Maki, going towards Rain. "Rain?"

Rain looked at Kuro, "Yes?"

"I…can I talk to you?"

She nodded and they both walked off after telling the others that they would be right back. Kuro and Rain stopped after a few minutes. He looked at Rain, his face a little red. "Er…Rain…I…" He stopped and got really close to her "I love you Rain…I've always loved you."

Rain's eyes widen a bit as her face got red really quick. "I…I love you too Kuro.."

Kuro smiled and pulled her into a kiss. After a couple minutes, he backed off and grabbed her hand "Come on, lets get back."

She nodded, her face still flustered. "Thank you…for telling me Kuro…" She whispered as they made their way back to the others.

**-End Ch.-**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow guys, I am SO sorry. I thought I had posted up the other chapters but it appears I hadn't. Thankfully, when I moved to my new computer, I had moved all the stories and chapters I had to it. Or I would have been at a total loss. I'll post them asap. Again, sorry for the long wait.

**-Ch.7-**

Len was running around a few fields out of Morroc. She was looking and killing monsters to train herself. She wanted to make her dad happy by surpassing him to stalker. Rain and the others were back in morroc, looking around and talking among themselves. They all offered to go help her but she said she wanted to go alone. Len felt like a burden for them. She smiled and ran around but a noise caught her attention. Len quickly turned around, only to find nothing there. "That's weird…maybe it was a _drops_ or a _picky_…" She turned around and found herself face to face with a…pink thing…She stepped back as it laughed with his big tounge sticking out. Len screamed and quickly ran the way to Morroc. It laughed more and chased after her, a mob of _hode_ following with.

**-.-With the others-.-**

Kuro and the others just got done with browsing through the shops. They were going outside of Morroc to where Len had left them. "I wonder if she is ok. I also wonder why she wanted to go alone…" Lu said with some concern. "I guess she felt like she was a bother." Maki commented, looking at the others. They all heard a scream and looked out, seeing a figure running towards them, with a _Phreeoni_ and a mob of hodes chasing after. It took a few seconds to see that it was Len. Rain quickly ran toward her, weapons ready in hand. Kuro, and Maki also ran to fight while Lu gave Len an agility up to let her come to her faster. Len ran to Lu, falling down to the ground after all that running. Lu gave her a few healing spells and told Len to stay put. Lu ran to the others to give them all some buffs to help them in battle. Kuro and Rain were close to death but glad that Lu was with them to heal and support. Maki took out the rest of the hodes and quickly resumed battle with the Phreeoni. **"Grand…CROSS!"** He yelled, diging his sheild into the ground as a light in the shape of a cross showed, hitting the monster. He also faced some damage. **"Sonic Blow!"** Both assassin yelled, also hitting their target. After a few more of each attack, Phreeoni fell. They heard cheers of joy and saw the towns people smiling. Maki felt something in his hand and looked down, to see a Phreeoni's card in his awake. He smiled and showed the card, getting a few congrats from the small group and towns people. He was the MVP of Phreeoni. Rain quickly ran to Len, bringing her into a hug. "Are you ok Len?" "I'm fine..mom.." "No going out of town to train without one of us with you next time ok?" Len nodded. She knew her mother was worried, but she also in-dangered their lives by bringing the Phreeoni so close to town. She felt so bad. "Can..we go home?" Rain nodded and told the others. Rain felt something was wrong with Len, but she would ask about it later. She needed to get home, and that's what they were going to do.

**-.-Payon—Rain's home-.-**

Maki, Lu, and Kuro sat in the living room, waiting on Rain's return. She was talking to Len about who knows what. After about 10minutes, she finally came out and sat down next to Kuro. "She feels guilty.." Kuro wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling her closer then she already was "Why is that?" "She feels like she had in-dangered everyones life. Phreeoni is an MVP, but she didn't know that. MVPs are strong, I'm surprised and glad that she was able to run to us." Maki nodded, standing up "Is Len in her room?" "Yes.." Maki nodded again before walking off after excusing himself. Lu smiled and looked at the couple "So…what else do we do till she is up and ready again?" "We can play some games or go around town." Kuro suggested.

**-.-With Maki-.-**

Maki got to Len's door, knocking lightly. He heard a whisper of a come in and opened the door. Len was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor, only to look up as he came into the room. "I have something for you…" Len looked at him, before her eyes casted towards the ground "I don't diserve anything Maki…" He smiled and sat next to her "You did though. If it werent for you, people wouldn't be able to leave town if they knew Phreeoni was around outside. They would fear and hope it stays out of town for their sake." Maki reached into a small bag at his side and grabbed the Phreeoni card, setting it down in her lap "I want you to have this ok?" "But..this is yours!" "I don't need it. I want you to have it ok?" Len looked down at the card as Maki got up to leave "Thank you…Maki…"

**-End Ch-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Ch. 8-**

-.-Len's PoV-.-

Its been a week since the Phreeoni attack. I still feel guilty no matter what. Kuro and mom have been hanging out a lot more. I found out from mom that Kuro told her he loved her. I felt happy for her. I always wanted Kuro to be my dad. Maki and Lu desided to permently stay with us, so we had to move to a bigger place. Mom's place was small, only with 3 rooms. But on the other hand, I'm glad we moved! We moved to Amatsu. Its quiet here till the croweds of parties come to town. I've been training more too. Maki and Lu trained with me, helping me out. But the best thing of all was that Maki turned from Cursader to a Paladin! It was very cool to watch. The valkyrie danced around him once he changed to a paladin. I can't wait to become a stalker! Kuro and mom are close to changing to Assassin Crosses. They've been working hard lately. I hardly ever see them…

**-.-End PoV-.-**

Len walked out of her room, coming to a stop after hearing some people talking to each other. "Maki, I love you." "I…" "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" "No no…I'm just…surprised…cause…I love you also.." Len's eyes widen. She knew Maki and Lu liked each other, but she never expected anyone to say it to each other. Len smiled and walked back to her room, leaving to new couple to themselves. As she got to her room, she sat on her bed and looked out the window. She wished she had someone to be with…but she was young…only 12 years old. Tears came to her eyes cause truth be told, she had a small childish crush on Maki. But she wanted to be happy for him. She shook her head and laid down, staring quietly at the ceiling, before she slowly passed off to dream world.

**-.-With Kuro and Rain-.-**

Rain sat next to Kuro against the Glast Helm walls. They just got done killing a Abyssal Knight. It took some time to get rid of it. They weren't fully preparded to face him. They were headed to the prison of GH. Were Zombie prisoners and Injustic lay. "Kuro.." "Yea?" "I'm worried about Len. I havent been able to spend any time with her for a very long time. It feels as if I'm avoiding her…." Kuro smiled and brought Rain to onto his lap. "She's fine. She's been wanting to train a lot also. Mostly with Lu and Maki. How about this…we take the whole next week off from training and hang out and have fun." Rain smiled and leaned against him, nodding to agree. "I like that idea." She turned her head to smile at him, but her lips met with his as Kuro brought her into a small kiss. After a couple minutes, he let it go but stayed near her "Rain…will you marry me?" Rain's eyes widen as she looked at him, and tears came to her eyes. Right as she was about to answer, she was blown off him. "RAIN!" Laughter filled the air as a dark knight came out of the shadows. "Well well well…I would have never expected you to propose to her. That filthy girl." Kuro growled and ran to Rain's side, helping her sit up a little. "Who the hell are you?" The knight just laughed harder "How dare you say that…to your own…brother.!" Kuro's eyes widen and he held Rain tighter. She was passed out from the sudden attack. "Don't you dare come near her! Stay away! Your not my brother! YOUR NOT MY BROTHER!" Kuro yelled, tears spilling from his eyes. The last he saw his brother was when he was murdered. He wouldn't beleave that this man was him! His brother wouldn't harm him! Never! "I am your brother Kuro. Look at me. There is no difference!" "NO! Your just a look alike! My brother was killed!" "I lived. That stupid monstered didn't kill me. But, since you ran away from me, not even bothering to help out your own brother…I'll…KILL YOU!" The knight yelled out, sworms of monsters coming from everyone. Kuro quickly put Rain in a safe area and fought the monsters. Some where easy, and some where hard, but he managed to get rid of him. "Sanaki…your not Sanaki…He would never kill me. He told me to run, to save myself. Every night since then, I felt guilty about leaving him there…" "SHUT UP! STOP LIEING!" The now named knight, Sanaki, yelled out. Sanaki attacked Kuro, hitting him to a wall. 


	9. Chapter 9

**-Ch. 9-**

-.-Kuro's PoV-.-

I cried, holding my dead lover, Rain, in my arms. I thought to myself... why…why her! She has a daughter, she has friends, she has me…then it got tossed away cause she saved me from my death. I should have been the one to die. ME! NOT HER! Something quickly came to mind…Lu is a priestess…she should be able to resurrect her…I took off toward home at the thought, hoping for the best that she can be brought back to them…him.

**-.-End PoV-.-**

Kuro ran as fast as he could to Amatsu. That was…before he remembered that he had a _butterfly wing_. He grabbed it from his inventory and crushed it, taking him and Rain's body to Amatsu..to home. He ran around town, getting frightful looks from the other towns people. I mean, who wouldn't be a little scared of someone holding a dead girls body. Kuro saw his home and ran to it, banging on the door. Maki opened it and looked shocked. "Kuro…Whats wrong? Why are you holding Rain like that?" Kuro ignored Maki's questions, "Lu…where is Lu!" Lu came out from behind Maki with a questioning glance "Whats wrong?" She asked, before gasping at Rain's body in Kuro's arms. "Resurrect her….BRING HER BACK!" Lu flinched "I'm sorry…I don't have that skill yet. I'm not good anough for it." Kuro's eyes went blank and he looked down. "Why…you're a priestess…you should be able to." "The gods don't see it fit for me yet! Every priest and priestess has to earn what they use!" Maki set a hand on Lu's shoulder, shaking his head. He knew what Kuro was going threw. He lost a lover, someone close to him. He then walked over to Kuro, setting a hand on his shoulder. "We should hold a proper ceramony for her tomarrow." Kuro's shoulders shook, signalling that he was crying. Kuro nodded, before walking inside. "Lu…change her clothes and clean the blood for me please…so she's not bloody and broken up when we burry her." Lu nodded slightly, taking Rain from Kuro's arms. She walked upstairs to Rain's room before grabbing a bowl of warm water and a rag. Back downstairs, Kuro sat on the couch, staring down at his hands. Maki walked over and sat next to him "What happen?" Kuro flinched before slowly, softly telling him everything that happened to them. Maki nodded. "Where is Len..?" Kuro asked. "She should.." Maki was cut off by the door opening, and Len stood in the doorway. "KURO! YOUR BACK!" Len yelled, running and hugging her father figure. Kuro forced a smile on his face, hugging her gentally. "Where's mom? I wanted to give her something." Maki frowned and tapped Len's shoulder. "Len, something bad happened…" Len's eyes widen and she shook her head slowly "No…not her…not again…" She ran upstairs to Rain's room and a scream was sounded threwout the house.

It's been a quiet, sorrow filled day. Crying, screaming, asking the gods that it wasn't true. Len locked herself up in her room, telling everyone to go away that tried to ask if she was alright and wanted anything. She lost another mom. And she blamed that man. Kuro's brother. But she also blammed herself. She had not told Rain to be safe and come home soon that time. She was out training with Lu and Maki. She had always told her mom to be safe before she and Kuro left. Len's first time not saying it, something bad had happened. She clutched her pillow in her arms. 'Mom…why did you leave me?' she thought to herself. She had lost her second mother, and was obviously hurt.

**-.-Next Day-.-**

Kuro, Len, Maki, and Lu stood around a yet to be filled grave. They were all quiet. Some people from the town had come also. They knew Rain and thought of her as a great friend for the short time they knew her. Sighlently, everyone said their own small payers. Lu stood at the front of the grave by the handmade headstone. She voiced out a long payer for their dead friend. Hoping they would all meet in a new life. Around sunset, people slowly left afterwards. The only couple who didn't leave where Kuro and Len. They sat in front of the grave, looking down at it. "Len…I'm sorry I lost your bunni…" Len shook her head, telling him no. "Not just my mom…but your girlfriend." Len cried and Kuro hugged her, letting her cry on him. "I promise, for Rain, I will protect you. Just like a father should." Len nodded, still crying into her father.

**-End Ch. 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of the 3 year old story. I'm disappointed in myself for not completing it sooner so I hope you will forgive me. Maybe after college or in my free time, I will take all my stories and revise them. To think I did this in my freshman year of highschool and now I'm going to college. Wow. Anyway, ENJOY!

**-Ch. 10-Part 1-**

-.-Kuro's PoV-.-

Its been a year since Rain's death. Nothing has brightened up at all. Len would lock herself in her room, training only once a week or sometimes only once a month. Over time, Maki and Lu got married but it wasn't anough to cheer them up to much. I've been distant from everyone as well. I missed Rain so much. Why did she have to die for my sake? I sighed softly to myself as I wondered around the Payon forest, killing anything that dared attack me. Sighing again, I sat down and layed back, looking up at the trees that covered the sun from reaching the ground except in some few spots.

**-.-End PoV-.-**

Kuro watching the trees rustle in the small breeze, ignoring the monsters that wondered around in the bushes. He was close to reaching the Assassin Cross he and Rain had always wanted to get to. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He remembered that becoming an Assassin Cross and protecting thoughs close to her was Rain's dream…after what happen to her dad. He closed her eyes, only to see her face smiling at him. His eyes snapped opened and he groaned with dismay "Why me..?" he whispered. He heard a dark laugh behind him and looked back, seeing his brother…no…the murderer. Sanaki smiled at him "Hello brother. Enjoying life without that little girl with you?" Kuro growled "I'll kill you!" Sanaki laughed and a glow shined out. When the glow died down…Maki, Lu, and Len where also now in the same field. "I'll let you use your friends to help you Kuro. You'll need it!" "Kuro…who is that man?" Maki asked, not taking his eyes off Sanaki. "The man who murdered Rain." "Don't forget…your brother!" The three gasped while Kuro glared at him "Sanaki is no brother of mine. He wouldn't do this!" Kuro yelled, running at Sanaki with his daggers drawn. Maki also attacked, not ready to see his friend go into battle without help. Plus, Len wouldn't be able to get revenge, so he would do it for her. Lu quickly blessed and gave them agility before protecting Len, who was in a shock state at hearing that this was the man that had killed her mom. Len watching Kuro and Maki fighting, getting a few hits on him, but a few on themselves. Tears fell to her eyes, scared for her dad and friend. Lu hugged Len close, trying to calm her down. Kuro continued to go at Sanaki while Maki got ready to use _Grand Cross_. "Grand…CROSS!" He yelled. A cross made of light flashed out and hit Sanaki pretty hard. Sanaki screamed and glared at Maki, running at him, but Kuro didn't have any of that, getting in Sanaki's way. The battle ranged on and on, both sides getting tired but Kuro's side was at a big advantage with Lu as their helper. Len was still huddled up and scared, watching at the battle continued.

Hours apon hours have passed during battle. Len had yet to recover from seeing the man who had killed her mother. Shaking and crying while Lu tried to comfort her. Slowly, Sanaki was loosing and tiring out. Kuro and Maki where in a tough shape, but were winning with Lu's help. Maki charged at Sanaki, throwing the man off guard and giving the final blow. Breathing heavily, the 2 watched as Sanaki died, groaning in pain. His soul had left the body, the wind blowing fast them at a fast rate. Once it died down, they all swore they heard a thank you in the wind that was slowly leaving them. Plopping down on the grass, Kuro tried to regain his strength. "Its over. I revenged her…" Len got up and ran to her father figure and hugged him "Can we go home..?" "Len…we should camp. Maki and Kuro are tired from the fight. Give them time to heal and.." A grunt stopped Len and they saw Maki fall to the ground holding his side. Lu gasped and ran over to him "Maki! Are you alright!" Noticing his wound was deep, she moved his hand and put him down to a laying position and placed her hand over the wound. Softly, a green glow came from her hands and the bleeding was slowly stopping. Kuro lied down and fell asleep in 1 second flat, yawning. Len and Lu looked at the two before making a fire to keep them warm, and also gone to sleep. In the morning, they all awoke and got ready to go home. Stopping by Rain's grave, they told her of the story and what happen. Sighlently, they filled into their house, but Kuro stayed outside, sitting in front of his girlfriends grave. "I love you Rain. I'm glad I got to meet you and love you. But I'm sorry for not protecting you…" Quietly, he took a dagger out, and let himself die. Smiling as he took his few last breathes, he whispered a sorry and a love you. A few hours later, Lu came out and saw him on the ground, dead with a smile on his face. Choking back a sob, she told Maki and Len. They were all sighlent cept for the sobs coming from Len. They burried his body next to Rain's grave and had a funeral the next day. People morned for him, knowning him for a long time. That was the end of their adventure, but Len kept strong, knowning that her real parents and adoptive parents where watching over her.

**-The End-**


	11. Authors Note

Please forgive me for being so slow on updates with Ragnarok The Story. I know I never got many reviews on fanfiction then I did other sites but that was years ago. Again, Its been past two years since I have updated but I had it complete. Shame on me, I know. I hope you will forgive me. In return, I added my super old (created around the same time Ragnarok the Story was complete) event story for Ragnarok Online.

Thanks for reading!

Acid


	12. Special Chapter

Many players from all over the online server wait for the new specail event to unfold. They stand watching the Game Masters at the front waiting to explain how it works. The head GM steps foward and takes a deep breath. "Players of Ragnarok. We give you a brand new event. Never seen on any server. I bring you..."

End Prologe-

-Special Chapter: Start of the event-

"I bring you...EVENT EXTREME!" the head master yelled. The gamers who loved events screamed out in joy at the new event they would be able to play. "Now, here is how it works. First, you will hunt 5 of each doll in the game. Rocker, Poring, Oris, Bapho, ChonChon, and so on. You will bring them to one of my team members and show them you have all of them. Then they will tell you what to do next. If your waiting, no, you will not here where to go. We will private message you on the next peice. After you go through all the task, you will be givin a clue to find me. The last part of the event is to beat my friend, one of the best players in Ragnarok, and defeat him/her in a 1 on 1 pvp battle. The first person to arive to me will be first to get a shot, so on and so forth. Now...LETS GET STARTED!" After the explanation, the players took off to find all the dolls for the first task. The game masters watched and sat down to wait. This will be a very long day.

((Switching to my chara pov for event))

'I ran around, killing as mant Baphos' I can. His dolls were always the hardest to get. So I went for him first. Smart thinking huh? Everyone would be at porings and stuf###### KSing each other for the dolls. Hm...now that I think about it...who is this person we have to fight at the end? Wait, who cares...I got to get to the head GM first!' I continued to kill them, one by one. Finally, I returned to the start and found no one else. Was I first? Did some others get here before me? Nah, I was fast. I quickly ran up to a GM and showed her the dolls. She gave me this: "Go to hardest MVP and find its Armor, Shoes, and Robe. Bring them to me for the 3 task." So I ran off. Thantos was the hardest MVP known to Ragnarok Online. Sure, if you gang him, he's easy. But I HAVE to do it myself! 'I hope I can kill him. Oh Boy...I donno what to do!' I stopped thinking to myself when I got to the warp for his room. I took a deep breath, getting ready and I went in. As I appeared inside, no Thantos on this part. I know he is here though. I quickly buffed up with Deadly Poison, and went to find him. As a sinx, I may have an advantage..but so do Lord Knights and Paladins with their health. I shook it off and continued to search. I heard a noise, getting closer and closer. There he was, coming closer. I gulped and he charged. The battle begun. I swung left and right with a fire sword in one hand and a immortal sword in the other. I heard it was the best weapons for a sinx to use on him. It was working too. I quickly re-enchanted myself with Deadly Poison and kept hitting him. I wasnt going to stop! But, unknown to the Thantos, I had YYG berries with me and I was using them! I had to stay alive ya know! I heard music of joy and saw I had killed him, an MVP award in my hands. "OH MY GOSH! Its...Its...HIS CARD!" I gapped at the card and quickly ran off after storing it in my inventory. I went back to the game masters, seeing other there with the 1st task with them. I waiting for a GM to be empty and ran up to him. I PMed him this: "I beat him. I got his card for proof also." He nodded and said to go to Lutie and meet the head GM. I nodded and left. I walked up to the head GM, a shadowed figure behind him. That MUST have been the guy I had to fight. "So...you killed Thantos. Not many can do that..." I nodded, proud that I was able to. "So...are you ready to hopefully end this event as a winner?" "Yes sir!"I stated. He motioned for the person behind him and gapped again. It was one of my guild mates. He could kill anyone! "Enter your name here! I have to fight you! I'm going to die!" He chuckled "I wont kill you, well..I will, but the head master will revive you." I huffed "Lets get this over with." I grabbed the Thantos card and put it in my daggers I used. 'Please work and help me win this event!'I enchated myself and got ready. The biggest fight in history of RO had started.

I sighed to myself at the memory. Sure, I had one the event. But I knew he had gone easy on me. Why? I dont know. I dont think I will EVER know. I sighed to myself and looked at my prize in my inventory. It was a one of a kind headgear that was impossible to get. Also some wings. The headgear was Lord Kaho Horns. No one that tried to get them from the quest did. It was impossible. The wings were Dark Demon Wings. I liked them. I equiped them and stood up. I walked off proud that day. Proud I had won the event of the Ragnarok history. I hope there will be another one like this, but to have myself as the last task.

End

Ok, thats the end. This is a story by BloodyShot from .com forums. I hope you all like

And on that note, It was a dumb idea that popped into my head and was used as an event.. Not full version though...


End file.
